Percy Jackson's Cum Camp
by hogwartsfandomlover2023
Summary: Gay sex between Percy Jackson and Various other characters, just having fun and exploring writing styles!
1. Chapter 1 - Cousin Apollo

POV PERCY:

I can't believe that it has been a week since I ran into Camp Half-Blood. I was so scared that all of these guys were gonna be psychos because…. You'd have to be completely bonkers to believe any of the shit that they tell you here, and the fact that I have powers… what the actual fuck?

As well as this, I think that they give you steroids here, because after one week of training and eating I have become JACKED (and my dick is huuuuge now, it's crazy). I was lying on my bed, lazily stroking my huge cock when a cute guy fell into my dorm. He was a surfer, with a gorgeous build, sandy blond hair and piercing blue eyes.

"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled when he got up and just stared at my cock, but secretly it made me feel great because it totally meant that this guy has nothing on my cock and that ego boost was all I needed. I decided there and then that my godly dick was too great to confine to one gender, so I pulled this guy closer to me and pulled his head down onto my cock and holy fuck!

This guy was a pro. Like I am talking blow pro. He applied a varying amount of suction to my shaft, and as he bobbed up and down he swirled his tongue around my fat cockhead, digging his tongue into my piss slit, making me beg to let me fuck his ass. This guy was a gay god. His ass was a juicy peach, and as I pulled his baggy sweatpants down and exposed his tanned, hairless, open hole to the world I moaned through my mouth. I got down onto my knees and licked at the hole. He moaned.

After a few minutes of tonguing his hole I slipped three fingers in and the suction was AMAZING. I didn't even know this guy's name and yet I was about to plough his hole. I placed the tip of my big cock at the rim of his ass and slowly pushed as his ass gave way to an ocean of pleasure. I squirted some lube onto the remaining few inches of my shaft and started to roughly slam into his ass. I slapped his ass for a few minutes, turning that gorgeous tan into a deep cherry shade. I pulled out completely and spat on his hole, slapping directly. We did doggy stile, then missionary and finally he rode me.

I was about to cum, so I pulled out, shoved him onto the bed and let lose 15 shots of my cum. He was soaked in it and slowly licked all of it off, before cleaning my dick of with an audible POP.

The guy smiled happily, before saying, "Nice cum, I'm Apollo by the way!"

ne and made out with him, drinking his cum.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy POV:

Oh, my fucking god. I just fucked my cousin, and it was one of the best sexual experiences of my life. I've never thought about men in that way before, but I should have because_ di immortales_ it was incredible. I waited a few more minutes until I left my cabin, because I wanted to ensure that most of the people that could have seen the god leave my cabin were gone… and they were. I guess that sleeping with family is not as bad if you have immortal blood, maybe it's because of what Annabeth said, that Gods pretty much don't have DNA, so incest is redundant.

It was a beautiful afternoon at Camp and Will Solace and I (the kid of the sex-god I just fucked) decided to go and practice our archery skills, with me and Grover ready to leave for our quest, and Will wanting to hang out.

3rd Person POV:

As we neared the training grounds me and Will started to talk about him and his dad,

"Hey Perce, is it true that you…. Met my dad?" Will asked nonchalantly as they walked. Percy smirked and said, "Yeah, I guess you could say that Will. We didn't talk that much though.." Percy said, wiggling his eyebrows and goofily miming a blowjob.

"Gross Percy that's my fricking father!", Will said playfully punching Percy in the shoulder. Percy faked passing out on Will and dramatically fell into his arms. "oh, please Will, have you **seen** your father? He's the finest piece of ass on Olympus. If I could I swear down I'd marry that son of a -"

Will mimed gagging, shutting Percy up. "I never took you to be into that homo stuff Perce." Will said flippantly as they continued down the path, sun beating down on them.

Will took off his shirt and Percy followed. Percy admired Will's physique, he was the hottest nurse on campus, with a defined V-line, gorgeous muscles and a thick ass, which Percy knows for a fact comes from his father. His sweatpants were definitely not hiding any of the boy's features. "hey Will….. Have you been working out more" Percy asked, suddenly sweating lightly as he felt a strong pull to the sexy nurse? "why yes. I have Perce, why? Do you like what you see?" Will started to flex his muscles and Percy felt lightheaded for a second.

He dragged Will into the arena's showers and said simply, "Fuck this training, you're too hot for me to concentrate right now."

Will exclaimed, "What the fuck! DUDE!" as Percy felt up his muscles and squeezed his sizable junk, which elicited an almost inaudible whimper from the son of Apollo. "Let's see this puppy," Percy muttered to himself as he pulled down the waistband of the sweatpants at a tantalizingly slow pace, moaning loudly when Will's cock flopped onto Percy's face.

The cock was perfect. 8 inches in length, with a circumcised fat cockhead oozing out precum. The dick was pretty girthy also, maybe 5 inches in circumference making him an impressive package. Percy licked off the precum from the tip and moaned, savouring the taste of the squirming teen above him. Slowly he stroked Will's impressive dick, making him more and more horny until he pushed Percy back and flipped him around, so that his ass was up in the air. "Think you're funny, huh? Slut on his knees begging for my cock and he thinks that he is in charge?" Will started to smack Percy's perfect cheeks, until they turned crimson. Will leaned in and licked slowly up Percy's crack, from taint to top, making Percy thrust out his ass and beg for more.

"Please Will fuck me, take me like the pathetic, _horny_ slut that I am, break me with your thick cock!" Percy pleaded as he shook his ass in Will's face. Will stuck his tongue into Percy's hole and swirled it around, easing the ring of muscles and allowing him to ease in a finger. He added another and scissorred the horny hole. After the third finger Will spat on his cock and placed his tip against the hole. He didn't move however and waited for Percy to realise what was needed. Percy pushed Will back, kissing his muscles and adding more spit to the stiff rod. After a few minutes of making out, Percy positioned himself on top of the cock and slowly sunk onto the dick.

It was agony but was so… so worth it. Will's length was pressed firmly against his prostate, but his girth made everything better. His ring of muscles was stretched beyond belief and his walls were massaged by the dick that had been covered by his throat. Will then took control. With Percy in missionary and Will pounding him, skin against skin making a beautiful symphony that echoed off the walls of the shower stalls. The boys moaned into each other's necks as they took breaks between moaning and making out.

They changed into doggy style and Percy shook his ass while Will fucked him. Will was in Elysium as the poor ecstasy rocked through his veins, he began slapping Percy's ass while grunting in his ear. Sucking on his neck, biting and even grabbing by the throat all turned Percy on exponentially.

Will pulled out of Percy after his third prostate orgasm and placed his tip against Percy's moist lips. He came all over Percy's face with a long groan. He let lose 14 shots of delicious cum. Percy had Will lick his own cum off his face.


End file.
